The Daughter of Hades
by CrowsAce
Summary: What would happen if Hades had a daughter, a lot of chaos I'm sure (sorry for the rubbish summary the story will be better)
1. Prologue

**Daughter of Hades**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, apart from my own characters

**Summary:** What would happen if Hades had a daughter, a lot of chaos I'm sure

**Prologue: Dreams**

**A/N: **I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

A boy with blonde hair sat kneeled down in front of what looked like a coffin.

"Have you killed Jackson yet?"

"... Not yet sir, but we are trying and have even found our way into the camp-"

"I don't care what you have planned!" The boy flinched at the tone of the other man, "Just end the boy, or _try_ to get him on our side."

The boy nodded and looked up at the coffin.

"Sir, there are rumors stating that the girl will be moved to the camp soon."

"Excellent if there's one person who will be more than likely to join us its her."

As the voice spoke a man seemed to appear, the edges around him appeared smokey and blurred. "Go now, see if you can find her and intervene before they take her to that camp."

The boy stood up and bowed towards the man before turning and hurrying out of the room.

The man remained pacing back and forth before a malicious grin stretched across his face and he began walking over to the corner of the room, yellow eyes looked into blue.

"Wakey Wakey Miss Skylar."

.

All the way in England a girl by the name of Skylar, with blue eyes shot awake, her dream's on the forefront of her mind.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but the chapter's will be longer. I hope this was OK.


	2. Chapter 1: School

**Daughter of Hades**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, apart from my own characters

**Summary:** What would happen if Hades had a daughter, a lot of chaos I'm sure

**Chapter one: School**

**A/N:** I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. All chapters will at least be a 1,000 words or more long. Also I've noticed when I copy and paste onto this site some of the words tend to go missing so I'm also sorry if that happens. Anyway on with the story!

_People's thoughts_

* * *

"Skylar, its breakfast time."

"Coming."

Letting out a soft groan I roll over and get out of bed, running my hand through my hair to try to tame the short messy curls before slipping into my dressing gown and slippers and heading downstairs.

My aunt, uncle and cousins were already seated around the table waiting for me to join them.

My uncle shot me a stern look, "You ought to start getting up more early young lady. One of these days you're going to be late."

Returning his look with one of disbelieve I reply, "It's six am… What, do you want me to do? Wake up at five?"

"Just wait, one of these days you'll be grateful." I pick up my spoon to break the egg, monday mornings were boiled egg and soldiers morning, everyone had already began to tuck in my uncle however was still waiting for a reply.

"Maybe one day, but for now I'm a teenageer who loves sleep, like most teenagers do."

"Well at least thats one _normal_ teenage thing you like to do." One of my cousins sneered at me.

Unsurprisingly I didn't really get on with my family, just my aunt, and even then that relationship was strained, it was like she was overcompensating for something, probably because of my mother.

But I dare not ask, I don't think I really want to know.

* * *

After breakfast I go have a shower and get dressed and ready for school, wearing my usual black jeans and black hoodie with my, of course black Doc Martens, though they did have white laces.

And after waiting for what felt like hours-seeing as it only takes me thirty minutes at the most to get ready-seven thirty finally rolls around. _Time for that lovely place called school_.

Grabbing my shoulder bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I pick up my skateboard and go downstairs and out the front door before anyone could stop me.

I'm normally supposed to go to school in the car with the others however I prefer using my skateboard, gives me some time to myself to think, which is a lot harder than you would think when you have A.D.D, your mind tends to wander.

Right now my mind was focused on school, today was going to be an interesting day, as today was the first time since I was seven, was I able to go on a field trip.

Normally I would always be in trouble because of the students or teachers so I wouldn't be able to go, however this year seemed to have been a pretty good one for me, as people seemed to be avoiding me like the plague, _which trust me, is a good thing, I can't be bothered to deal with people and the pettiness._

My mind soon thought back to the dream I had last night, I always seem to be having the same dreams, I normally write them all down in my dream diary so's not to forget them, and having woken up wide awake in fright from looking, once again into yellow eyes I found myself not _quite_ tired anymore, so after writing in my latest dream I flipped through it and looked at the previous ones. Where dreams supposed to be connected together?

My dreams had all started at the beginning of the year and I have a feeling they won't ending anytime.

Focusing back on where I was going I start seeing the roof of one of the buildings of my school, _Finally!_

I didn't have any friends at school, like I said people avoided me like the plague, and before that most already avoided me and the ones that didn't would just generally make my life hell, but I could tell I creeped them out, I could see it in their eyes.

There's something that you didn't know that I could do, I can literally _read_ people's soul's.

It's pretty neat actually, stopped me from being murdered once… it wasn't so fortunate for my friend though.

I don't have any friends at school, but I do have a friend that is dead, we meet when I was ten, this was when I was living at another part of England before my aunt and uncle took me in.

Everyday after school would have to walk back to my foster family's home, and in doing so I had to go through this alley, it just so happened that a few years previously an eighteen year old girl was rapped and killed there, apparently the murderer disappeared soon after… however she didn't, she stayed, confused and lost.

Thats how I meet her, I'm pretty sure if she could've she would of been crying.

She was the one who warned her about the murderer, he came back after a couple of years waiting for his next victim, however before he could attack anyone else he was arrested, the cops got an anonymous tip off.

Back then I had no idea I could see dead things, though looking back on it now it makes sense from all those many past instance and why I thought my dead puppy was still alive, of course now I know he's not, so I tell him to wait in my room for me so I don't seem _as_ crazy anymore.

Yes people did think I was crazy, well they say I'm crazy or insane, they all so I'm creepy, weird, a freak, stupid and many other things… a lot of the insults came from the fact that I had dyslexia, it was amazing just how cruel some people could be.

Approaching the gates and getting off my skateboard I notice that most of my class and the teacher was gathering around the bus area, waiting for the coach to arrive.

_Well today shall be interesting._

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is OK, not much is going on but there will be next chapter. Thank you to those who faved and followed and thank you Angie for the review, I'm glad you like it so far :)

Please R&amp;R.

~Crow


End file.
